This invention relates to a conveyor, hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified, comprising a conveyor frame having a pair of spaced side members each having a plurality of mounting means to mount a plurality of rollers in spaced relation between the side members, each roller being provided with a bearing means having a socket, the rollers being mounted in spaced relation between said pair of side members on stub spindles, each stub spindle having a support portion which inter-engages with a mounting means non-rotatably to mount the stub spindles on the side members, there being a pair of opposed stub spindles for each roller and each stub spindle having an end portion which is received in a socket provided at each end of the roller to permit each roller to rotate about a roller axis and wherein at least at one end of each roller the support portion and the mounting means are configured for inter-engagement by relative movement therebetween transverse to said roller axis.
Such a conveyor is disclosed in EP-A-0621219 but requires, on site, stub spindles to be engaged in the sockets at opposite ends of each conveyor roller and the resultant combination of roller and two stub spindles be held together manually and then the stub spindles manipulated into the side members. This results in time, expense and inconvenience in assembly.
In a conveyor of the type specified, the rollers may be free running or driven. Articles may be placed directly on the conveyor rollers or on an endless conveyor belt which extends around the rollers to provide a greater support area for articles in a known manner. Such conveyors may extend horizontally or may be inclined.